


Loverboy

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Casual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Power Dynamics, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: He watched as the very girl he'd taken part in training some years prior made a slow circle of the pole, her hand firmly gripping the cool metal. She was wearing what he imagined she usually did, a crop-top, zippered boots that could have doubled for her other costume, and what amounted to tight leggings that were somewhat reminiscent of black jeans. A gold belt rested jauntily across her hips, dipping slightly to one side, and her gorgeous hair was down, cascading over her shoulders, spilling over the red and gold shirt. If he squinted, he could imagine her up there in her Ravager outfit and that did things that he was a little loathe to admit. A familiar little thrill of a very similar sort of outfit flashed in his mind and he took in a measured breath, tamped those feelings down, telling himself anything from that past didn't belong here. Not when it was Rose fucking Wilson up on that stage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).



> as requested, here's a little somethin' somethin'  
> Song[s]: "Or Nah" by Ty Dolla $ign ft. The Weeknd, Wiz Khalifa & DJ Mustard

He still wasn't sure what it was that had brought him here tonight, but he'd be foolish to think it was anything other than just _who_ was on stage. He was tucked into a darkened corner, still in full Nightwing getup, arms folded tight across his chest, and the best impression of Batman's expression he could muster plastered across his face.

Thus far no one had taken notice of him, all of them far too focused on the girls in front of them, on the myriad of stages across the room. Dick was focused on _one_. He knew _she_ normally wasn't up on stage, that this wasn't what she usually did, if only because it was what the club was calling 'Switch Up' night. The floor staff was up on the stage and the usual stage girls were down on the floor serving drinks and taking a whole other kind of _order_ for their VIP rooms.

He watched as the very girl he'd taken part in training some years prior made a slow circle of the pole, her hand firmly gripping the cool metal. She was wearing what he imagined she usually did, a crop-top, zippered boots that could have doubled for her _other_ costume, and what amounted to tight leggings that were somewhat reminiscent of black jeans. A gold belt rested jauntily across her hips, dipping slightly to one side, and her gorgeous hair was down, cascading over her shoulders, spilling over the red and gold shirt. 

If he squinted, he could imagine her up there in her Ravager outfit and that _did_ things that he was a little loathe to admit. A familiar little thrill of a very _similar_ sort of outfit flashed in his mind and he took in a measured breath, tamped _those_ feelings down, telling himself anything from _that_ past didn't belong here. Not when it was _Rose fucking Wilson_ up on that stage.

The music picked up from the slow keyboard melody, ramping up into a song full of sexual allusions, brimming with all the things most of the crowd in front of her was probably thinking of, _Dick included_. She rested back against the pole, settling it behind her shoulder blades as she made a slow circle with her hips, grinding them against the air as she lifted one hand to clutch the pole over her head and began to slowly sink down, thighs spreading as she sank down.

Slipping forward, she began to crawl toward one of the patrons, a dirty little smirk on her face. She settled in front of the guy, slid down on her knees, thighs spread, hands slipping up over her thighs and then up over her ribcage, and then up to cup her breasts. Reaching out, she grasped the back of his neck and hauled him forward, holding his head close to her crotch as she rolled her hips. 

Dick took note of the guy's fingers on the edge of the stage, his grip whiteknuckled so he wouldn't reach out and get tossed out. Wise and double-wise because Dick would have beaten his ass once he was on his ass outside. 

Flicking his gaze back to Rose, he watched as she stood, went to the pole and gripped it in both hands, gave the crowd her backside and _shook_ it. Rolling back up, she slowly pulled her shirt up over her head to cheers from her crowd, revealing a sparkling _armored_ bra, straps obviously fashioned of the same material her suit usually was and Dick had to hold in a chuckle, _sexual_ as it would have been.

She gave a slow, lazy _spin_ on the pole, catching it with one thigh and one hand, letting the rest float free, hair trailing after her, and Dick decided he'd never seen anyone do _so much_ with so little movement on a stripper pole. 

Money came up on the stage and once she'd picked up the hundred that fluttered down - left the rest to collect later - she fanned herself with it and tucked it into her bra before reaching down and slipping her thumbs into her leggings, moving to stand in front of the guy who'd just bankrolled her ten minutes into a hundred dollar endeavor. She gave a shimmy and revealed red and black panties, just the start of the armored bit angling downwards in a little v that gave all the _right_ ideas. 

Turning, she gave the man her backside and bent over as she let her pants snap down off of her toned ass, revealing the rest of the panties to him along with what Dick imagined had to be a pretty severe camel toe given how high up those panties were riding already. 

The guy, for his part, looked about ready to jizz himself, and Dick could _hardly_ blame him. For all of his learned self-control, he was honestly slipping to some degree just watching her.

Shifting away from the wall, he made his way through the shadows of the club toward the back curtains. He paused at the door, giving the guard a moment to see who he was, tilted his head slightly when the guy just moved out of the way for him. 

"She said if you came tonight to let you in without question." The burly guard shrugged and gestured. "Forth booth in is hers tonight. Silver bag on the table."

Dick gave him a nod and slipped past him, heading right for her table and leaning against it, very _pointedly_ looking only at the floor as the girls moved around him, not one of them seeming unnerved by his presence.

He counted the flecks of brown in the cream-colored tiles, making absolutely certain he saw nothing of the girls around him. 

Rose's boots plunked down on the floor at his feet a second before her voice came quietly to his ears. "Such a gentleman... in a strip club and you're not even _looking_ at the goods. _How_ have you survived this long?"

Dick breathed out a little huff of a laugh. "It's called respect for other's privacy when you're relatively uninvited to the room you're in."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, girls," she'd pitched her voice louder, "but _Nightwing_ is hardly an _unwelcome_ presence in this room. Am I right?"

There was a chorus of girls telling him he was always welcome and one murmuring that she felt safer now that he was here. The girl at the next booth over reached out, her fingers hovering in the air over his bicep, but not touching, respecting his space. "Even if you _were_ looking, I don't think it could possibly look as predatory as the people _out there_. I thought I'd enjoy the stage, but I just feel _dirty_ now."

Rose reached out to her, offered what Dick took to be a warm little cuff of her shoulder and then she was retreating, leaving the girl be.

Dick breathed out a soft little sigh and chanced looking over at her. "There's a difference between looking at someone like meat and looking at them because you respect what they're doing. Most of them," he gestured, "are thinking of you like objects. No _human_ should ever be an object in someone else's eyes." He studied her eyes, found the sadness in their depths, and then extracted a card from his belt, holding it out to her. "Give Louise a call, I think it'll be enlightening." 

The girl took the card and then turned back to her table, leaving Dick able to focus on Rose - or rather, Roses' feet, as she was pulling her clothing back on.

"I know you were standing out there while I was taking all of this off. Now that I'm _here_ you won't look?"

"It's simple. When you're on stage, you're providing a service, doing a _job_. We are meant to look at you out there. Back _here_ , you are not. If I thought about such things _any_ other way, not one of you would feel comfortable with me in here. I'd be just as creepy as a customer coming back here and ogling you. That doesn't sit well with me."

Rose settled in the chair and lifted her foot to zip one boot and then the other. She dumped her money into the bag after counting out a house cut and picked up her other items, shoving them into her bag as well before shouldering it. "Let's get out of here, boy scout."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Dick slipped out after Rose, leaving a small stack of the business cards on the table next to the door, and trailing after Rose towards the back exit. He kept mostly to the shadows, watching her give the cut over to the manager, and then stepping out into the back alley behind her. The door clanged shut and Dick slid into complete awareness of his surroundings once again.

"What were the cards about?"

"We hand them out to people who might need someone to talk to. We trust Louise and she makes a good ear and a good _counselor_."

Rose slid her bag around to her front and Dick caught the flash of a knife being extracted from it as she stepped out of the alleyway and headed toward where she'd parked her car. Dick knew she'd parked a few blocks away and he had to think it was more or less so she could clean up a little scum between the club and the car without technically doing a patrol of the area. It seemed that some things had lingered more than others.

No one jumped out at them, though with an angry-faced Rose and _Nightwing_ being the pair walking down the street, it seemed unlikely anyone would try it to start with.

Once at her car, he slipped in without hesitation, without _question_ and just let her get behind the wheel and drive them off toward wherever it was she wanted them to go. After all, _she'd_ called him. 

Ten minutes into downtown traffic, Dick finally let himself ask the burning question. "What was it you needed me out here for tonight?"

Rose let her breath whistle between her teeth. "Possibly, I was asking for the man behind the mask, though... _Nightwing_ will do just as well, assuming he _participates_ the same way _Dick Grayson_ does."

Dick hiked an eyebrow, fingers flexing against his thighs. "Participates? Are we insinuating something?"

"How the _hell_ are you supposed to be the literal _king_ of pussy?"

There was an instant where Dick almost forgot to breathe. The laugh that barked out without his permission probably told more about him than any other reaction would have. "Are you _hitting_ on me?"

"Is that a problem?" Rose turned off the main street and started through a little subdivision, a shortcut to her side of the city and her apartment.

Dick allowed himself to consider it, rolling the idea around in his head, and finally, he gave a little shake of his head. "No. Just need to be clear what we're gunning for here, that's all. Friendly banter, a little innuendo, or-"

" _Or_." Her laughter sent a skitter of arousal down his spine, burned it through his thighs, and he couldn't help but lightly suck on his tongue in response to it. "Assuming _the_ Dick Grayson hasn't given up pussy completely."

It should have shocked him, the bluntness of her words or the way she seemed to _know_ about other pieces of his rather colorful black book. There was an instant where he wondered if a certain _someone_ had shared information with her, but he crushed that thought as fast as he could register he was having it. Now was - most assuredly - not the time for that line of thinking.

"The day I give up on sex - of any kind - is quite possibly the day I die."

"Didn't you manage that once already?"

"Technicality." Dick turned his head to look out the window, watching as she exited the gates of the subdivision and merged with the traffic of an entirely different section of the city. "Dying for a few seconds doesn't _really_ count does it?"

"Depends. Did you see the pearly gates? The big bright light calling you home? Or, you know, whatever you believe in...."

Dick closed his eyes for a moment, dredged up the memory, and then opened them again, watching the cars around them, the people on the streets, the rush and heave of an overfilled city desperately fleeing in every direction except _away_. "No."

"Then I'd suppose not."

Dick made a small non-committal noise in the back of his throat, let his head rest back against the headrest and forced his mind back on the present. "Haven't heard of you being out on the streets again lately." It was leading, hopefully the start of a little information on why she wasn't out as Ravager as of late.

"If you think I'm running with the wrong crowds again, you're wrong. There's been other things in my life. I need to figure out who _Rose_ is before I can hope to put Ravager back on and have a prayer of not heading back into _that_ line of work."

Dick knew if she'd seen his eyes, she would have seen the warmth of the smile he didn't let onto his lips. It was a pleasure, knowing she wasn't heading down the wrong path already, that she was bothering to try to sort things out in a way that would lead her down a better one if that was where she was meant to go. "Everyone has to find themselves sometimes."

"Even _you_?"

" _Especially_ me." Dick shifted in the seat, gave her his undivided attention for the time being. "It may seem like I have all my shit figured out, but it's taken a long time to get to this point and there are days where I still feel like I don't even know who it is I see in the mirror. Days I question every part of my life of who I am and what I'm doing. This isn't ever going to be an easy life, Rose... no matter the history."

"Such encouragement."

"Just brutal honesty."

They came to a stop and Dick glanced up at the apartment building across the street. "Somehow I don't think I should be just waltzing into your building like everyone else."

"Fifth floor," she pointed, "third one in, the one with the cactus on the balcony. Please don't step on it. I don't think either of you would like that."

Dick huffed out a little laugh, unbuckled, and slipped out of the car, disappearing into the shadows and moving toward the building by way of the longest route he could map out on the fly. By the time he landed on her balcony, she had unlatched the sliding glass door and left it open just a touch. She was standing in the open bathroom, drinking from a glass as he slipped inside.

"Took long enough." The cup clinked on the counter as she settled it down.

"Didn't want it to be obvious if someone was watching."

"Tell me, are all of the Bats so paranoid or is it just you and _him_?" Rose flicked off the bathroom light and Dick took note that she'd taken a cloth to her makeup and that she'd already applied her moisturizer for the night, the brief hint of it on the air informing him of it.

"You might say it's bred into us." Dick leaned his hip against the couch, crossing his arms, and watching as she trailed through the room, leaving behind her boots, and then her phone on the charger. 

"Is loitering around instead of _sitting_ bred into you as well? You are _aware_ I actually did invite you home with me, right?"

There was the briefest urge to run his hand through his hair in an embarrassed sort of manner, but he resisted it and instead moved around the couch and settled, watching her as she put the money away from her bag and then came to sit right on the coffee table in front of him, perched directly on top of a copy of _Wired_. 

"Look... shoot me down now if you don't want this, because I'm getting tired of playing this game with you. I played it for _months_ while you were training me and this is the last time I'm giving it a go. No more games, just cards on the table." She spread her hands and then rested them on her thighs, palm up. "I'm trying to get in your pants."

Dick had - for the most part - never felt so _oblivious_ in most of his adult life. She'd invited him to come see her strip, had _known_ he'd try to see her backstage and had changed right in front of him. She'd... been doing this for months before they'd gone their separate ways. All of it came to light faster than he really had time to process: all the purposeful brushes, the times she'd pinned him with her thighs and stayed just a _little_ longer than was necessary, the times she'd changed without care as to who was in the room - namely _him_. "I'm... blind."

"And now he _fuckin_ sees." She pushed herself up off the coffee table and held out her hand. "One time offer, now or never, pretty boy. I could _rock_ your world if you let me."

Dick could already feel the heat of interest cracking along his spine again and he did what Dick Grayson _always_ did and reached for her hand, letting her draw him up and lead him toward the bedroom. 

"Mask stays on... all the rest _off_."

Dick resisted the urge to laugh, just smirking as he pushed the bedroom door shut with his foot and trailed after her toward the bed. She paused just long enough to shove _everything_ down her legs and yank her shirt over her head. She reached for the bra, but Dick managed to breathe out, "Leave it," as he moved closer to her, already unfastening his own suit.

Shrugging it off, he tugged it down over his hips and all the way down his legs, stepping out of it as she settled on the edge of the bed and spread her legs to give him enough room to stand between them. He skimmed his jock down over his hips and thighs, letting it fall to the floor and then moving just where she obviously wanted him. 

"I've heard _things_." The grin on her lips was anything but innocent. "And I think I want to put them to the test." She reached for a small bag on the nightstand, tugged it over and unzipped it. Extracting a single cigarette, she lit it up, taking a deep drag from it and streaming the smoke up towards the ceiling. Holding it between two fingers, she gestured with her free hand toward the floor between her feet. "On your knees."

Dick let his teeth graze over his upper lip, let the smile creep over his lips. It'd been a while since someone he'd been with wanted anything but _his_ brand of control. The burn low in his belly told him everything he wanted to know about where he _hoped_ this was going. 

Another step took him right between her thighs and he dropped to his knees, slid his hands over the toned expanse of skin displayed to him. His fingers gripped her hips and she eased back to lean on her elbows, letting him drag her forward a bit more. "Tell me what you want me to do." Not that he didn't _know_ , but hearing it would be a whole other kind of thrill.

"Put that pretty mouth of yours to use for something other than _clueless_ commentary." He could hear the laugh in her voice that she didn't let free.

His hands slid over her hips, pressed down her thighs and then back up, dragging fingertips over her until he was parting her lips just enough to see _everything_. A little breath escaped him, a shudder of pleasure riding through his body at the idea of finally doing this. It wasn't like he'd been unaffected by all of the times she'd tried to come onto him, it had simply been that he hadn't wanted to mix business and pleasure back then. But _now_ , he wasn't her mentor any longer, wasn't in _charge_ of her and that made all the difference as to what he felt like he could and couldn't do.

Leaning down, he rubbed his cheek over her inner thigh, kissed along the skin there until he reached the juncture. Her hand landed in his hair and _directed_ him toward the point of this whole endeavor. He let himself smirk at her impatience, flicked out his tongue to tease along each lip, trailing over the folds and _teasing_. He let his breath ghost over her and then he was _there_ , the flat of his tongue tasting her, exploring her without dipping in just yet. His tongue teased around her clit, but didn't actually touch it, finally settling just above it, flicking there, rubbing along the hood until he could feel it stiffening against the underside of his tongue. 

Looking up into her curious - and pleasured - gaze, he slowly took her between his lips and began to give her the most incredibly _gentle_ head he'd ever given in his life. It was a risk that she wouldn't like it this way, but one he was willing to take. He watched her cheeks flush, the way her chest hitched with her breath, and how her cigarette was forgotten between her fingers, about to ash on the covers. 

He shifted his hands, holding her open with one hand, still providing her with the most delicate of blowjobs as he reached for the cigarette, took it, and stretched his hand out towards the ashtray, crushing it out in the tray and returning his hand. 

"So much, ah, _focus_." Somehow she managed to sound both breathless and amused and Dick would have been lying if he said the combination didn't send shockwaves right down to his cock.

He spread his legs a little more and let his mind explore the idea of other things happening. He imagined a touch on his cock and a _tease_ just behind his balls and he barely bit back the groan that wanted out. Instead, he redoubled his efforts on her, added just a tiny bit more pressure, moved just a bit faster, garnering a soft cry from her lips.

Her hand came to clench in his hair, held on tight, but didn't keep his head still. He could sense the _power_ of what she was doing, of how she was holding him, and some part of him wanted her to dictate what he did, _how_ he did it. His cock throbbed and he gave a little rock of his hips as he shifted one hand to press two fingers up inside of her, gently applying pressure as he searched until her hips jerked and she let out a shocked cry. 

Smirking around her clit, he rubbed up at the area he'd found, going after her even more than he had been before. 

She gave a shudder, her thighs starting to tighten around his shoulders as she arched up from the bed, pushing herself against his mouth until she was rocking, panting in a manner that screamed _desperate_ , and Dick _lived_ for it. 

She unleashed a beautiful moan, clenching down hard around him as she rocked, and then she was _spasming_ , her hands on the bed instead of on him, fists in the sheets, hips working quick and hard against him. 

She dropped back down against the bed and before Dick could properly _breathe_ she had the bag contents spilled out and was pressing a condom against his palm. "Fuck me. _Now_."

There wasn't a single part of Dick that could argue with that. He pushed himself up, ripping open the rubber and quickly rolling it on. The fact that he didn't even have to think about doing it properly probably said something about his sex life that he didn't want to dwell on for too long and fortunately she distracted him by turning over, sliding up onto her knees and leaning down, presenting her backside to him.

Dick let out a groan, stepping forward and taking hold of one hip, gently parting her lips with the other as he guided himself in, sinking into her offered heat with a _groan_. Sliding his hand up over her ass, he gave it a good squeeze before settling it on her hip and tugging her back to just the right angle for him. With a little pant, he pulled out and then thrust back in, letting the sensation of her slick heat slide through him. 

"I said _fuck_ me, Grayson." Her voice was nearly as demanding as it was pleading and there wasn't a thing he could think of that he'd like to hear her say more than that right then.

Sinking into a better position, he held her hips tight and really started to go after her, strong jerks of his hips as he rode her hard, his thighs burning from how quickly he was ramping up. She clenched around him and he hissed out a breath between his teeth. 

"Imagined... this," she gasped out, her hands clutching at the sheets on either side of her in some attempt to keep herself at least partly where she was.

"Tell me." His thrusts gained speed, each forward movement jarring her breath just enough that it huffed out, sending jolts of pleasure through his body at every contact.

"Thought about... riding you," she let out a moan as he sank all the way into her and _ground_ down against her. "On the mats when I'd pin you."

Dick pulled out and held his cock flexed at the same angle, gave her a moment to almost whine, and then slammed back in, earning a cry as he started an almost brutal pace. "Me, _too_."

She began to thrust back against him, meeting him move for move and Dick could barely keep himself from just _taking_ what he needed in order to cum. He spread his legs to give just a little bit more leverage, rocked his hips quick against her, watching the way she moved back against him. 

She breathed out his name against the bedspread and he completely lost his coherent thought, just _feeling_ how he slid into her time and again. " _Fuck_ , Rose." His own voice sounded breathless, closer to out of it than he'd heard himself in a long time. He let out something that was shockingly closer to a whimper and slammed in hard and stilled as he started to _cum_. He gave it one pulse before pulling out and reaching down, grabbing himself hard and just riding out the orgasm, hunched over her, one hand on the bed, one wrapped tightly around his cock.

Hanging his head, he panted out half a laugh, a satisfied little sound, and shifted back to remove the condom, disposing of it in the trash bin. He slid onto the bed, stretching out beside her, reaching to touch her hip, smiling when she shifted to lean over him. "Do you need anyt-"

She pressed her fingertip against his lips and shook her head ever so slightly. "You did your _job_." The smile teasing her lips told him all he needed to know about the tease and he shook his head, tossing his arms up over his head in an attempt to get more oxygen into his lungs.

"Tell me, why the mask?"

She rolled up off the bed, moving to get her clothing gathered up in her arms, flashing him a dirty little grin back over her shoulder. "Maybe I've got a _thing_ for Nightwing, ever think of that?"

Dick couldn't stop the laugh, shaking his head as he sat up, watched her slip into the bathroom. Using a few tissues to clean up, he began dressing, feeling suspiciously similar to an incident in the past involving the one person he'd been trying to avoid thinking about while with her. 

Moving to the door, he leaned his hip against it and lightly drummed his fingers on the doorframe. "Is that my cue?"

He heard the shower start and then Rose's voice from just the other side of the door. "Pretty sure it was obvious why you were here, loverboy."

Dick couldn't help the grin on his lips. He always did enjoy a lover who knew exactly what they wanted, got it, and didn't give a shit about trying to make awkward small talk after. He pushed off from the doorjamb and double-checked he had everything. "You know where to find me if you need me." He slipped out of the bedroom to the sound of her laughter and he thought, honestly, she sounded freer than she had in a long time.

He stepped out onto the balcony, closed the door behind him, mounted the railing, and without a thought in the world, stepped off into the night. The only sound was that of his grapple catching and reeling him in toward the next building and his only thought was of how, exactly, he was going to explain this should _Slade_ find out. He supposed, that was something for another time.


End file.
